The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a graphic pattern, design or the like -- hereinafter simply referred to as a pattern -- for imprinting substrates, particularly various documents, such as especially paper currency, stamps or the like, with lines in the form of lengthwise extending color peaks or mounds, applied especially by means of an intaglio printing process to the substrate.
Patterns having numerous intersecting lines, in which there are also present parallel lines, are known, for instance for printing paper currency. Irrespective of the line of sight or viewing angle at which such type patterns are observed, there is always present the same brightness effect or impression.